Hello there, young man
by Invader Miraza
Summary: Just after leaving little Red, the Wolf encounters a certain prince, who's to find a young maiden at the ball that night...Cinderella's Prince/The Wolf. Enjoy your crack.


_Disclaimer: I do not own this musical, nor it's hot hot characters. God forbid I ever did, right?_

_THIS little gem was inspired by Mistress D. Again._

_By THIS drawing, actually. mistress-d.deviantartdotcom/art/Hello-there-young-man-91205315_

_Anything that rhymes would be song. I sort've..made a new bit, out of Any Moment and Hello, Little Girl. _

_See if you can tell which song goes where, and appreciate the time I took on this. XD_

_So, do enjoy, R&R, all that good stuff. Mwah!_

_--_

Her scent still lingered on his fur, the deep sweet smell of lilacs and sweat. That soft, elegant, ridiculously smooth skin, her rosey cheeks...with a chuckle, he wondered what else on her could turn so deliciously pink.

His curled legs pumped furiously as he raced to the cabin she described. Three large oak trees--he had seen it once before, and never gave it another thought. The chopped wood indicated a male sort living there, and a man would mean a gun...seemed the old bat might have paid someone else to do it. Poor, lonely grandmother...brittle, helpless...crisp…aged to perfection, like a good wine.

The Wolf was hungry. Weeks, months, of picking off nothing but sickly rabbits and mice--it wasn't only the countrymen that suffered, it's animals suffered as well. His teeth were slick, he was -drooling-, aching in anticipation of a decent meal, after so long! And now, all he could think about was if the little girl's blood would be sweeter than the crone's.

His pace slowed--he was near the Palace now...and their wretched dogs and horses. Raising foxes, only to shoot them in sport. Not that he had much of an affinity with foxes, but it was just another thing he hated them for. They were playthings to them, something for the powder sniffers to laugh at, and applaud. All they did was ride around on their horses, shoot down the boars, the deer, everything they could get their guns trained on--wake up half the woods with their swords, trying to kill each other from day to day, bounding mercilessly through the trees near crushing half his brethren--

"Forward ho--!"

The Wolf skidded to a stop, yelping, and leapt behind a tree. Oh, if it wasn't the younger one himself. The one with the auburn hair, and a dozen baubles and medals on his chest. The young prince had bounded from the brush, three stewards close behind. The Wolf snorted, wiping dirt from his nose. He and his burly entourage nearly squashed him! He glared from behind the tree...he wondered what blue blood tasted like...

"Well, brother! Father has finally decided for you to get married. And in what a way, no less." He ruffled and preened his curls. "You can't complain, after all, so many -beautiful- women to dance with..."

The Wolf narrowed his eyes, his lip curling above his pointed canines. He didn't appreciate his smell--even if he WAS disturbingly famished, he wouldn't touch his-royal-so-perfect-better-and-holier-than-thou with a ten foot--

"I can complain as I like, brother!" A second, deep, melodic voice rang through the leaves, and the older prince came soaring through the brush. He landed smoothly, just in front of his younger brother--by accident, of course--, and crossed the small clearing. He had no stewards with him, and he seemed...well, he seemed charming and aloof. Like most princes.

The Wolf couldn't help but watch him. He kept his body magnificently toned...his sinew would snap like piano wire...the muscle would come off in sheets. As the elder Prince neared the tree he hid behind, the Wolf pressed his back against the bark and listened.

"I must choose tonight, or have her chosen for me. How Father thinks I may fall in love overnight is beyond me." He folded his hands on the hilt of his sword, looking off into the distance. It made him look meaningful. Really.

"Please, brother! You've never been a believer in true love..." His brother chuckled, walking to the side of him, smiling. "You may meet her tonight, and never know it, because you have your eyes closed."

The elder Prince turned, and the Wolf breathed deep. Gardenias. The Prince bathed in oils of -gardenias-, he should have known. He could smell the velvet of his coat, the sweat, his very essence, and it made him -hunger-. He kept himself cleaner, far more…feminine-like. He wondered if he was as soft as he smelled…as tender, worth completely indulging in…time was very short. Miss plump would be gaining ground now. But he smelled so clean…so…delicious…

"Closed or open, it's impeding my freedom to follow my heart, dear brother…imagine, when your time comes--and he does to you what he's done to me?" He raised his eyebrows, for he knows better.

"Oh." The younger grimaced, folding his arms behind his back. "Then, I will not take nearly as much time as you have. Simple solution." He gave him a winning smile, and went to cross in front of him.

The elder regarded him humorlessly, lightly adjusting his stance.

"I should not be made to marry so young at all…where goes the passion in my life? The mystery? I will never get to fight for my love, search for it--stumble blindly through heavy woods, aimlessly stalk the trees, or hack through the thickest of thickets…do I not deserve my adventures for love, brother?"

The Wolf snorted, folding his arms. Typical prince. Wistful…brainless. Careful there, charming…keep up that kind of talk, you're liable to get…licked.

"Who says you won't find an adventure tonight, brother? Imagine, you may meet the woman of your very dreams…and she might give your head a turn. Hm?" He smiled again, walking to the elder and lightly clapping his shoulder.

The Wolf hated how their scents mixed…gardenias were far too delicate to be thrown into something akin to rancid bathwater. He found himself asking for the younger to vacate…there was no TIME, his head screamed at him. Oh, just a moment longer, something else moaned…

The elder gave his brother a smile. Oh, he still knew better…but little use in arguing with someone who simply doesn't understand such a pressing issue.

"Where are you headed?"

"I thought I would scout a few hours, see what I could find. What of you? Hardly proper for a prince to be late to his own ball!"

"Something of a walk, I'm afraid…I'll do well not to be late."

A walk? A walk, is that so…

"Oh, very well, brother." The younger waved his stewards off his tail as he retreated into the trees. "I will see you on the morrow, to be sure-- and hope to hear of good fortune for you tomorrow."

The elder chuckled.

"Thank you, brother, Godspeed to you."

"Godspeed!" And the younger was gone. The stewards quickly vacated, leaving the elder alone in the trees. He turned, and continued steadily through the brush…on the other side of the wood, the Wolf silently followed. His scent filled him now, so solitary…overbearing…he -wanted- him…

The prince stopped…he had the distinct feeling he…he had the distinct feeling he was being followed. He listened a moment, to the leaves, the locusts--the gently creaking branches…he looked over his shoulder. The shadows of the woods. The woods are just trees. The trees are just wood. He shook his head, adjusted his stance--sighed--and turned to keep going.

"Hello there, young man…"

He met with a pair of deep, voracious teal eyes, surrounded by a folds of attractive almond fur. A long…soft snout, filled with icy teeth. He was close enough to feel the light breath touch his chin, the smell of his thick fur. And he leaned closer.

"Where do you away this fine afternoon…?"

He was frozen a moment--after all, it isn't every day a prince comes face-to-face with a decidedly amorous wolf…now is it..? He closed his mouth, his bruised composure quickly repairing.

"Be you a gentle wolf?" He took a step, distancing them--he wasn't backing down, merely adjusting his feet, of course--and folded his arms lightly. "Or have the woods become more dangerous in these years."

"The woods do as they please…unpredictable as they are." The hunter smiled, pacing to walk behind his prey. The prey wasn't nervous, oh, certainly not…it was the heat that caused the light trickle of sweat to slide down his brow. Nothing else.

"Anything can happen in the woods…" The hot, sultry breath hit his ear. Oh, Henry's giddy aunt. It was time to flee.

"Good day…Mr. Wolf." The Prince inclined his head and stepped away.

Only to feel a claw hook around his torso, pulling him back rather suddenly. He stumbled--by no fault of his own, of course--and hit a solid chest behind him.

"Mmmmnh…" The owner rumbled. He could feel the claws hook into his sash.

All right…maybe he should start to worry a little.

"Hello, young man--what's your rush?

The sunlight is beguiling…

Not a single brush is riling…

Take your time…"

The Prince opened his mouth to protest, only to have his arms taken up by the wrists--very much against his will--, and promenaded between the trees.

"Hark low, young man!

Take your time…" The Wolf turned the prince, oh so easily, and pulled his chest against his own. The Prince was more than flustered.

"This is ridiculous--I shouldn't be here--I'm in the wrong story…" The Prince stuttered, the warm carnivore smiling in response.

"Anything can happen in the woods--

You can feel it…

Never leave a moment untouched…"

The strong touch encircled his waist, pulling, pressing him closer. A furry knee nudged the inside of his thigh, and he felt himself encouraged to move. The Wolf was waltzing with him.

"Every moment you'll not find--

Is a moment left behind--

Enjoy the moment, I'll not mind--

This very moment…"

The Wolf, the--beast, he was leering over him…he could feel him radiate want--utterly…ravenous…the Prince was unsure of what to do. If he stayed, well…it didn't seem all that safe to him. If he ran, he might enrage it…and if he couldn't draw is rapier in time…and would he? A voice suddenly asked him. He was, after all, a, uhm…ahem…magnificent creature…and ah--he wouldn't stop…-touching- in rather sensitive places…where this touched on ancient levels of unconventional behavior, and no discretion to be found, his highness found a quiet excitement rising. He was never the victim before…his own knees had never buckled, and his arm was there to catch. Now, this Wolf was the wicked smile…and he was the nervous eyes…

"Days are worth their moments,

All are kindly founded--

Keep your every moment,

You would be astounded--

All we have are moments,

May we find them sound…"

His muzzle was a breath from the Prince's mouth..

"To them we are bound…"

Oh, too close--the Prince stuttered, and flitted away, slipping from the Wolf's hold.

"What's this I say,

My dismay--  
Enough of this nonsense--

I'll be on my way…"

The claws quickly returned to his back. The prince could only gasp, the Wolf breathing in his flowery scent…

"Ways are only moments in the woods--

Let this be a moment today…"

"Late the hour,

Within my power--"

"Hours filled with moments in the woods,

Bittersweet, hungry and wild…

You've never kept one since a child,

Let the moment stay beguiled,

Best to keep the moment mild,

For how mild is this moment…?"

Their movement slowed, and the Wolf pulled him close again. The Prince was paralyzed…rather convincing animal, wasn't he? A small part of him couldn't help but admire…

The Wolf smiled to himself. He was -good-…of course, this was only half the game…though, he did want to continue ravishing this body…there are no words--to touch, play, and force sounds out of your -meal-, was a certain kind of ecstasy most would never know.

Just as he was about to take things further--a scent caught his nose. Miss Plump. She was getting closer. A ways off, but that gave him no time…well, the Wolf had to choose. This luscious, sweet smelling, toned Prince…or delectable sweet smelling Miss Plump, and her aged grandmother…he had to be fair. The little girl was first. And it physically pained him to tear himself away from the Prince…but they would find each other in the woods again…

The Prince felt the arms slip from his chest, and he turned to face the Wolf, someone starstruck, confused and…disappointed? Most certainly not! It was the trauma of the situation! He has a lot on his plate this evening, and that is the end of it!

"Every moment is of moment when you're in the woods…" The Wolf bowed low, raising his rapturous teal eyes to the Prince. He adjusted himself and nodded back.

"…Goodbye, Sir Wolf."

"Goodbye, young man…and hello…" The Wolf slowly backed into the brush, the whites of his eyes glowing in the dim light. Then, he turned, and he was gone.

The Prince stood quietly, listening to the rustling trees. Had he just danced with death…? Was that a lost fate staring him so deeply in his eyes? Perhaps he had merely been out here too long…the heat was climbing to his head. That hadn't happened at all. Overactive imagination. Stress. Bad cheese with breakfast.

As he headed through to trees, returning to the castle, he stopped again. A strong howl pierced through the leaves of the wood. And for the life of him, he was certain it was calling to -him-.

It was his Wolf.

…All right, so it hadn't been his imagination after all…


End file.
